Dark Side
by Tobiath Wyborn
Summary: Harry Styles. Harry x OC HArry got shallow Liam and his new girlfriend have a trick for him


Dark side

Chapter 1

**_Welp I'm a Direcioner... kinda... Heres a 1D story._**

Liams Girl

"OH I can't wait to meet her" Niall smiled from his seat.

"She's just the rebound girl it won't last" Louis said not looking up from his phone.

"And that give is all the more reason to be nice to her" Zayn said frowning at Louis.

"I hope shes hot and not a desprate cry for help" Harry said.

The door clicked and almost everyone was smiles as Liam entered the room with her. All except for Harry and Louis.

"Meet Kat" Liam said smiling widely as she giggled bowing. She was the rainbow. Every color was on her. RAinbow tights armwarmers and her tutu. HEr hair was only pink and her hat had ears and seemed to be that hello cat girls liked so much. HArry wasn't impressed ands Louis gave a gag. She just smiled paying them no mind.

"Its a pleasure to meet you all Liam has told me so much" Her voice was higher and her giggle was that of a pixie. Each nail a different color too. She was bright and happy and cute but nothing special to Harry or Louis.

And she was spending the day with them.

It was killing Harry and Louis and resorted to laughing out of pure insanity. SHe giggled at everything and while the other lads could stand it and found it cute two boys were about to kill themselves. Whe wasn't even pretty in their minds not Liams type at all. Harry and liam went to get snacks for the group and harry let it out.

"Is this some kind of joke Liam?" Harry asked hoping it was.

"Is what a joke?" Liam asked looking at him frowning.

"This girl" Harry said motioning out of the room. "SHes kinda hideaous and not your type in the least"

"ANd whats my type Harry?" Liam asked putting some popcorn in.

"WEll not her for sure. I know you just broke up but shes a desprate cry for your ex" He replied grabbing a a few big bowls. "Shes like a disney rejeck character."

Liam frowned at the other looking away as someone entered. Harry contined talking as KAt entered the look on her face was pissed. He wasn't dating her so it shouldn't matter. Harry turned around to find the girl glaring at him.

"No one asked you if you wanted to date me so shut up" She said before walking over to Liam kissing him. His eyes closed as soon as thier lips met. He seemed happy with her but HArry couldn't take it. He set the bowls down walking out.

"God hes been such a jerk lately" Liam sighed pulling Kat cloaser.

"I don't like him" She hissed lokking at the door way hed just left through. She wanted to make him hurt a little. He had no idea who she was and already he was judging her? She growled then suddenly smiled. "I have an idea"

"Should I get you a helmet" Liam asked completely serious.

"Oh hushe" she giggled hitting him playfully in the arm "I think he needs to be set up on a date~"

"A date will fix him how?" Liam asked puling out the bag of popcorn and putting another in.

"A date with my friend who doesn't like one direction?" Kat smiled taking the bag and dumping it in the bowl. "Shes perfect for him too. I've been watching one direction since the factor and theyre really similar with their egos and all"

"So a blinde date?" Liam asked. She nodded smiling widely. She just had to talk her friend into the blinde date.

"IT'll be hard to get her to agree but she will inthe end and inthe end he'll fall for her!" She giggled as the microwave beeped again.

"How do you know he'll love her" He asked frowning slightly.  
"Ezra is an amazing girl its herd not to fall for her, hell I almost asked her out once" Kat said dumping another bag. "But it takes a sec for you to see her"

"Harry likes pretty girls and if shes not easy on the eyes he wont even try" Liam sighed "Hes been so bad lately"

"Thats where you have to push him to really try with her. If he trys a few times it'll work out. Besides my parents don't let me go on dates alone unless I'm withsomeone. They think I'm at Ezras right now"

"Oh I see" Liam nodded. This probably wouldn't work but he didn't wanna discourage her. "And what iof she falls for him and becomes another one of his onenight stands?"

"Ezra is oblivious to sexuality" KAt chuckled "Harry could have it out and stroking it infront of her and she'll just be on tumlr and tell him to not get anything on her laptop"

"So hes gonna want her cause she won't want him is what your telling me" Liam replied picking up one of the bowls.

"Yes" she smiled grabbing the other bowl. "Plus she like someone else who is a total dog."

"SO from one negative to another?" Liam frowned.

"She'll fix him or nothing will happen and maybe he can fix her too" SHe smiled as the rejoined the group. Harry sitting net to Louis frowning at the girl of color. She would enjoy what was coming.


End file.
